


Всё на красное

by Leytenator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: АУ-постканон, насилие, пытки, измененное состояние сознаниянаписано на Фандомную Битву в 2012 г.





	Всё на красное

Когда пальцы становятся настолько липкими, что склеиваются, Кира не глядя подталкивает к себе бадью с водой. Босая ступня неприятно елозит по грубо обтесанному дереву. «Наверняка останутся занозы», — отмечает он машинально и отстраненно, вновь сосредотачиваясь на своем деле. Оно требует внимания и терпения.

Пальцы быстро ныряют в мутноватую воду, Кира ведет рукой туда-сюда, вытаскивает ее — по коже бегут мурашки от стылого воздуха. Нельзя разжигать огонь. Нельзя привлекать внимание. Нельзя.

Пальцы складываются горстью — и ныряют вновь, на этот раз — в обжигающе горячее. По комнате разносится вой, Кира недовольно морщится и качает головой.

— Нельзя привлекать внимание. Кричать нельзя. Нельзя.

Пальцы вгрызаются в плоть, раздвигают ее, выныривают на берег развороченной брюшины, на самую отмель, перебирают прибрежные пески неровно разорванной кожи и остовы ребер, выброшенные на берег алой волной. Вой нарастает, накрывает с головой, и Кира устало утирает пот со лба выпачканной рукой, не задумываясь о том, как метит сам себя этими солеными брызгами нарастающего шторма.

— Кричать нельзя. Я же сказал. 

Пальцы поглаживают неровные края раны — ласково, почти бережно. Кира плещет в лицо прохладной грязной водой, утирается полой косоде.

— Ну вот и все. На сегодня. Не волнуйтесь. Я буду о вас заботиться. Всегда.

Перед тем, как уйти, он наклоняется к лежащему на полу человеку низко-низко и шепчет ему на ухо тихо, словно шелестит песок:

— Чтобы вы всегда оставались со мной.

 

Гин не знает, сколько времени он провел здесь. Утро не наступает тут, за неровными покосившимися стенами, в которых нет окон. Нет окон. Окон нет. Гин шепчет это пересыхающими губами, облизывает их, сдирая язык о шершавую корку, и стонет. У Киры внутри тоже нет окон теперь, ни малейшего просвета — он заколотил их наглухо, так надежно, что туда не проникает ни единого луча. Ни звука. Ни взгляда. Ни движения. Бесполезно стучаться — никто не впустит.

Точнее, не выпустит. Кира будто поселил его у себя внутри и забил все выходы досками. Не выберешься. Не отпустит. Гин скребет обломанными ногтями каменный пол, скулит, пытаясь повернуться набок — и кровь хлещет из груди, стоит только сделать одно резкое движение. Гин пробует сесть — и она течет по животу вниз, к паху, между бедер, горячая, вязкая, живая — откуда еще в нем осталось столько. 

Когда Кира только начал его «лечить», рана в груди, оставленная Айзеном, почти стала затягиваться сама. Теперь дыра зияет через всю грудину длинной прорехой — один раз Гину показалось, что Кира наматывал на кулак его кишки, шаря у него внутри. Сколько дней он не приходил в себя после этого — он не помнит. Он вообще мало что помнит сейчас. Только — что надо жить. Точнее, это помнит его тело.

Гин хотел бы умереть, точно и окончательно, бесповоротно умереть — но тело живет вопреки всему. Раны затягиваются — медленно, но неуклонно, чтобы на следующий день открыться вновь под такими чуткими, такими умелыми, такими нежными руками.

Когда слышится скрип двери, Гин хрипит, чувствуя закипающую на губах обжигающую пену. Она красного цвета, он уверен. Глаза у Киры теперь тоже красные, будто он больше никогда не спит. Так и есть, скорее всего.

— Куда же вы? — тихо шепчет тот, заботливо отирая пену с чужих губ. — Куда же вы собрались? Уйти? Снова? Нет. Я не отпущу вас, нет…

Гин распахивает рот в немом крике, ощущая, как лопается запекшаяся корка на губах — звонко, словно ягода на языке. 

— Вы никуда не уйдете, — объясняет Кира терпеливо, как неразумному ребенку, который все никак не может понять такой простой урок. — Никогда больше вы не будете уходить. Никогда.

Гин дергается, прикусывая губу, захлебываясь металлической обжигающей солью. 

— Разве вы хотите снова всех расстроить? — шепчет Кира. — Вы же помните, как вы всех тогда расстроили? Ушли, никому не сказав, никого не предупредив. Мацумото-сан плакала так горько. Вы себе не представляете. Я плакал, — угол его губ дергается. — Я. Плакал. Я не буду больше плакать. Никогда. Никогда больше. Будете вы. За Мацумото-сан. За меня. За всех.

Пальцы выдирают из груди осколок кости, и мир замирает вокруг Гина. У него перехватывает дыхание, воздуха больше нет в легких, нет вовсе, Гин просто лежит и смотрит, как эти пальцы сжимают окровавленную острую кость. Они словно живут отдельно от Киры, своей жизнью, своей властной, уверенной, сумасшедшей жизнью. Изуру сумасшедший. 

Когда Гин понимает это, к горлу подступает тошнота — омерзительная, словно все кишки свернулись в клубок копошащихся змей и лезут в глотку. 

Кира не мстит ему. Кира не ожесточился от боли и бесконечного боя, Кира — просто — сошел с ума. Гин провел бок о бок с Айзеном слишком много времени, чтобы у него получалось четко видеть границу, где жестокость перерастает в истинную, истовую страсть — и наоборот. Где она перерастает в одержимость. В безумие.

Гин запрокидывает голову и из последних сил делает вдох. 

— Не там, — хрипит он еле различимо, не надеясь на то, что его услышат. Но Кира слышит. Его пальцы — тоже. Они замирают внутри, а потом немного нетерпеливо начинают поглаживать края дыры. Гин некстати вспоминает, как эти пальцы касались его между ног, как втискивались между ягодиц — давно, сотню, две сотни, тысячу лет назад. Может, и правда — уже тысячу?

— Ты не там ищешь…

— Я ничего не ищу, — качает головой Кира. Пальцы хищно дергаются.

— Не там… ищешь… — хрипит Гин, торопливо сглатывая. Раньше Кира никогда не удосуживался прислушиваться к тому, что он пытался ему сказать. Впрочем, Гин всякий раз очень быстро переходил на крик. — Оно… не там…

— Оно? — Кира недовольно хмурится. Между его бровей резко обозначается вертикальная морщина — раньше ее не было.

— Оно выше, — Гин обхватывает его запястье немеющими пальцами и думает, что, в общем-то, сегодня все и так должно решиться. Либо он сможет сделать то, что задумал, либо умрет еще до того, как эти тонкие пальцы разъярятся, а он потеряет свои последние силы. Они у него последние, это он понимает еще ясней. — Вот, — Гин ведет ладонь Киры вверх.

— Что — оно? — голос Киры начинает дрожать. Пальцы дергаются, но Гин держит крепко, думая только о том, как бы не отпустить. Еще чуть-чуть. Почти. Вот… — Что — оно?! — он почти кричит.

— Ну не Хогиоку же, глупый, — хрипло смеется Гин — и замирает, видя, как тот корчится, словно от боли. Неужели он... Все эти годы... 

— Нет. Не Хогиоку. Сердце, — Гин кладет его ладонь себе на грудь, туда, где сотню — две — тысячу лет назад возник этот разрыв. Гин не знает, видел ли Кира, как он сам выдирал Хогиоку из груди Айзена голыми руками, как тот проткнул его мечом — если видел, это могло разрушить до основания хрупкий мир, который шатался и грозил обрушиться у Киры внутри. Это неважно. Сейчас это совсем неважно. В голове впервые за эти чертовы годы наконец-то наступило просветление. Нет. Там сияет ослепительный свет.

— Если ты хочешь сделать мне больнее всего, тебе нужно достать кое-что важнее Хогиоку или глупых костей. Мое сердце. Ты уже это сделал. Но ты все еще не понимаешь этого… — воздух в легких стремительно заканчивается, но Гин говорит, говорит, пока может, сплевывая густым и красным. — Поэтому тебе нужно просто вырвать его.

— Я не хотел, — шепчет Кира потрясенно. — Нет, я…

— Без него я точно не смогу уйти. Никогда. Ну же, Изуру. Ты всегда был таким смелым.

— Я не… — Киру трясет, его лицо становится белым как мел, а пальцы резко взлетают к горлу и скребут запрокинутую шею. — Я должен забрать его? Тогда вы не уйдете? Нет?

— Ты такой глупый, Изуру, — Гин прикрывает глаза. Усталость наваливается на него, но он продолжает говорить, сам не понимая, как и зачем. Может, ему это все уже кажется: просто на губах еще вздуваются красные пузыри, а он считает, что его по-прежнему слышно. — Так и не научился понимать ничего, за столько-то лет. Оно и так у тебя в руке. Ну же. Открой глаза, Изуру. Посмотри. Ты продолжаешь выдирать из меня куски, а самое-то главное вырвать не догадался. Потому что оно и так уже у тебя есть. У тебя в руке. Ну же, Изуру. Просто посмотри.

Когда Кира подносит к лицу перепачканные кровью пальцы, зрачки его расширяются и заполняют до краев всю радужку. Его взгляд на мгновение становится остекленевшим, а потом Киру начинает трясти — всего, с головы до ног. Он закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову до хруста позвонков и кричит — Гину кажется, что ни один из собственных криков не звучал так страшно. Когда Кира открывает глаза, в них плещется что-то холодное и мутное. Постепенно взгляд становится ясным. Чистым. Кира смотрит на Гина, беззвучно распахнув рот. Взгляд его скользит вниз, и Кира зажимает рот рукой, сдавленно воя от ужаса. Он мотает головой, и Гин поспешно шепчет:

— Не смотри. Нет, Изуру, нет. Достаточно. Не смотри. Это приказ. Ты слышишь меня?

— Нет! Нет!

— Закрой глаза. Глупый, глупый Изуру. Иди сюда.

Кира не ложится на него — плавно падает, утыкается носом в шею, всхлипывая. Его колотит. Гин гладит его по голове, скользит ладонью вниз и переплетает свои пальцы с его. Сил нет даже на то, чтоб открыть глаза, но Гин держит его за руку так крепко, как только может. 

Чтобы переломать эти пальцы все до единого, если они решат еще разок нырнуть в него. Кира не обидится, да и когда Гина волновали такие пустячные обиды. 

Чтобы Кира не уходил больше. Никогда.

Гин не уверен, что ему хватит сил вернуть Киру еще раз.

— Ты никогда больше не уйдешь, — шепчет он ему на ухо, и Кира затихает. — Никогда.


End file.
